


for my whole life

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Episode: s05e06 Rock On!, Fluff, Future, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Episode: s05e06 Rock On!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “So five years down the line,” Patrick whispers.





	for my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 20: future
> 
> I got behind this weekend because of life and school, so time to play catch-up
> 
> Title is from Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift

“So five years down the line,” Patrick whispers. David can feel his grin against his forehead. He almost wants to roll away, except he doesn’t. Not really.

“What’s in five years?” David asks, feigning confusion but he knows exactly what Patrick’s talking about. The words had slipped out of his mouth that morning before he could stop them. For a minute, when his fears had gotten the best of him and Alexis had tried to talk him off several ledges, he’d regretted them. But he didn’t have to, he knows now with Patrick’s arms firmly around him and the reassuring sound of Patrick’s heartbeat close to his ear.

David hadn’t ever given much thought to the future, never being wanted long enough in the present. But everyday Patrick changes something David once thought. Everyday Patrick reminds him that he’s loved, that he deserves happiness, that happiness isn’t so impossible as he once thought.

Happiness isn’t far away at all. Happiness is holding David pressed against his chest.

“The rest of our lives,” Patrick murmurs, running his hand up and down David’s back. “Together.”

David hums. “Sounds good to me.”

“Me too,” Patrick says, pressing the words into David’s skin with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
